


Until Next Time

by mishapshappen



Series: Next [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Correspondence, Juvie, Letters, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV First Person, Romance, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishapshappen/pseuds/mishapshappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' English teacher gets a new program up and running—her students writing letters to juvenile delinquents for three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

October 17th, 2011

Derek,

I don't really know how to start this letter—which, you don't know me yet but me having trouble finding my words is kind of a once in a blue moon rare thing. I guess by now you already know you've been assigned to some kid you don't know who's comfortably writing in his classroom for this correspondence project but don't hate me just yet. Trust me, there'll be plenty of other reasons to do so.

So, I guess I should just introduce myself and then maybe you can do the same in your response if you want.

My name is Stiles, I'm 16 and a sophomore and I've got ADHD, (so if I sometimes get sidetracked or distracted by my own byllshit, don't worry, that's totally normal). I live with my dad and my mom died six years ago. I've lived in Beacon Hills all my life, and I have a best friend named Scott—he's in my English class so he's gonna be writing to another one of your compadres in there. I'm a proud geek and I will try not to annoy you with pop culture references as my friends (read: Scott) say it can be annoying as fuck. 

Anyways, I think the bell is going to ring soon so I need to cut this short but talk to you later, okay? Maybe if you want, we can write to each other more than the obligatory one letter per month for three months requirement I have for this assignment, I mean, if you want.

Stiles.


	2. Derek

October 26th, 2011

Stiles,

Any way you want to start your letters is fine with me, so just do what feels right.

My name is Derek. I'm 17 and I'm studying to get my GED in here. I haven't got any particular medical condition but I had a nephew who had ADHD so rest assured that I'll be able to follow you. I have an older sister who lives somewhere in New York, not sure where exactly and an uncle residing in a home in Beacon Hills. I don't see much of either of them, obviously. The few friends I had before landing in here stopped acknowledging my existence pretty quick after that and in here, the atmosphere isn't very conductive to a friendly environnement, so that's that. This is the first letter I've received since I've been here. 

Sorry, if this letter is getting a little heavy. See, you might have a tendency to be annoying (though, you haven't annoyed me so far), but I have one to be a little too broody for my own good as used to say my sister.

Writing more frequently than once a month is fine by me. It's not like I've got tons to do in here besides reading and writing anyways, and I think your letters could be really entertaining (maybe without you even meaning to).

I'm looking forward to hearing from you, Stiles.

Derek.

P.-S. Are those letters being read in class or is it for your eyes only? They didn't really explain all this to us past the fact that we were gonna be paired up with someone to write to and receive letters from.


	3. Stiles

November 2nd, 2011

Derek, 

Wow, I can't believe you have the option not to study but chose to get your GED anyway. You are by far a better man than I am, I don't think I could do it. It must be hard to organize your time, I mean, I have classes I _have_ to attend, I'm not completely left to my own devices—which is a good thing, trust me—I don't know how I would motivate myself to leave aside time for studying. I would fail so hard.

If you can put up with my annoying side, I sure can put up with your broody side. You'll see, I'm gonna write you so much, you're gonna get tired of receiving my letters. 

Tell me to fuck off if I'm prying asking you this, but you said you had a nephew and you didn't talk about your parents and you don't talk to the family you did mention... What happened? Feel free to ignore me completely if you don't want to talk about it, okay?

On a more upbeat note, did you guys do something special for Halloween? At least, watch a horror movie in the TV room or something? My friend Scott and I used to trick or treat when we were younger but had to stop at fourteen when we were getting too old. We bitch and moan at the fact that we're both the only child in our respective families and don't have younger siblings we can accompany and share in the delicious teeth-rotting sweetness that are candies with. (We used to almost overdose on them, I swear.) So, anyways, this year we went to a costume party thrown by a childhood friend of ours and afterwards—don't tell anyone of our life of crime—we egged our coach's house (he still won't let Scott and I play first string Lacrosse, and we were slightly drunk and vindictive).

And I assure you your letters will only be read by me (Scott wanted to take a peak but I wouldn't let him). Our teacher just makes sure we send letters and receive some and beyond that, since the assignment is for extra credit, she doesn't bother us too much.

Talk to you soon, I hope.

Stiles.


	4. Derek

November 6th, 2011

There's honestly not too much credit to take for studying in here since there's not much else to do. But thank you nonetheless, I'll take the compliment without being difficult.

I don't think I could possibly get tired of your letters—you have no idea how jealous the others are going to be that I'm getting so many of them. A lot of us don't have too many people in our corners—not that you're in mine—or even just people getting in touch with us, so, yeah.

I'm not gonna tell you to fuck off or ignore you, I'm just going to tell you the truth—I'm not ready to talk about it. Hopefully, that doesn't stop you from talking about your life, as hypocritical as it is for me to ask.

Honestly, I didn't realize Halloween had come and gone until you mentioned it in your letter, but I'm sure a few of the guys here watched a movie for the occasion. Im just not much of a celebrating person, I guess. But the way you spent your Halloween did sound fun, I have to admit. I wish I could've seen it.

Thank you for the privacy of the letters. Somehow I trust you'll keep your word. I'm also the only one reading these—well, me and the staff in charge of the mail here, but you know what I meant.

Derek.


	5. Stiles

November 10th, 2011

Yeah, I had a feeling you'd be one of those people who doesn't know how to take a compliment, but don't worry, I'll help you practice—turns out I'm one of those people without a brain-to-mouth filter who gives out compliments as they think them. 

I've indeed noticed that I'm the only one of my friends who's already written a second letter (nevermind a third) and you'll be pleased to learn that I don't plan on slowing down. As long as you keep answering me, I'll keep writing back. Actually, I'm sure I could probably write back without your participation—that's how much I love to hear myself talk—though it's a lot more fun with your input.

It's not a problem if you're not ready to talk about it. I know it doesn't feel like it (at least on my end) but we've barely just started talking a little less than a month ago, so if you aren't ready for the big stuff yet (or ever, for that matter), that's totally fine. Believe it or not, I have things I want to keep to myself too, for now at least.

Not a holiday fan, huh? I don't know if I can keep writing you under those dire circumstances, you know. (I'm kidding, in case you couldn't tell). I'm sending you a few of the leftover candy we distributed at my house, plus I'm including a picture of my best friend Scott and I at the costume party we went to... Try to guess which one I am, if you can! (I'm totally laughing evilly right now.)

And somehow I get the sense that you don't trust people easily, which is why I don't intend on breaking that trust.

Here's to hoping your candy doesn't get confiscated (I can't believe I never asked if you guys could receive stuff).

Stiles.


	6. Derek

November 14th, 2011

Stiles, 

The others are beginning to notice the frequency of my incoming mail. I gotta tell you, if looks could kill, well... And yeah, I'll keep answering, don't worry, it's not like I've got such a busy schedule I can't grab a pen and paper. And I actually enjoy writing these, so.

It's not one-sided. It doesn't feel like I've just been writing you a couple letters but a dozen, it's freaking weird if you ask me. And now you've got me curious... Maybe one day you'll feel ready to share those things you want to keep to yourself.

Thank you so much for the candies, we are allowed to keep most foods so that was great. And thank you for the picture—it's now officially the first item decorating my cell, I'll have you know, that's how much I appreciate the gesture. Well, Mr Evil Stiles, I'm gonna say that Scott is the one wearing the werewolf costume and you're wearing the batman one. I totally picture you as a batman fan. Am I right? I kind of wish I could see your entire face though, your smile is infectious.

Yes, trust is a big issue for me because of... Well, I'm not ready to talk about it yet (maybe in a few weeks or so, who knows with the rate I'm getting to know and trust you). 

Looking forward to your next letter,

Derek.

P.-S. You without a brain-to-mouth filter? I wouldn't have guessed! I don't know why but I can totally imagine you running your mouth.


	7. Stiles

November 27th, 2011

Derek,

I am so sorry I didn't write sooner. I have no excuse but school was kicking my ass (especially my chemistry teacher—I swear, he's not human) and then Thanksgiving rolled around and since it's only my dad and me, and he's crazy busy with work, I'm pretty much in charge of all preparations. But I'm not gonna bore you with the details, I know you're not spending great holidays where you are, not to mention your aversion to them in general, so I'm just gonna leave it at I had a great time and it was worth the work. (Not school though, I'd have rather written you than study for test after test.)

Hey, I hope I'm not getting you in trouble with my letters! I don't want some big guy to get jealous and beat you up or something. I'm serious. But I'm happy you enjoy my letters and enjoy writing me too, because I'm having a blast, honestly. I've wanted to write so many times this past week and it was pure torture that I couldn't find the time. Anyways, I'm back now! All is well with the world again.

Yeah, to be honest I think I'm already up to talking about some things with you. Let's see... You know, I live with my dad and that it's just the two of us. Well, my mom died a few years ago. She was sick and I'm not gonna go into details because I don't want to get depressed writing this and I usually try to stay upbeat in my letters, but yeah. It's pretty fucking hard to live without her. Some days I almost don't miss her at all, some days I remember something about her and it makes me smile, and some days it's like I just lost her yesterday, I'm reliving the pain all over again and having terrible panic attacks. I try to be there for my dad because it's hardest on him (she was the love of his life and I don't think he's even once thought about getting involved with somebody else, ever) but I don't know if anything I do even makes a difference. Anyways, my dad and I are pretty close as a result.

That is so awesome that you got to keep the candies! Don't go eating too much at once though, not like Scott and I, we always end up with stomach aches on Halloween. It is not pleasant at all. As for the picture, I'm now officially blushing—that you decided to grace your walls with my stupid face is kind of flattering. And yes, you guessed right, I am the one in the batman costume grinning like a madman (because batman trumps werewolf any day, am I right or am I right?)! Since you don't have any other pictures on your cell wall and that you not so subtly asked for more—don't worry, I'd have asked for one of yours if I thought you had one with you—I'm joining another two pictures with this letter, one of me with my mom so you can agree how freaking beautiful she was, and one of me recently—the most recent I have actually, I think Scott took it last week or something.

Don't worry and don't feel obligated to talk about your issues because I talked about some of mine, okay? Whenever you feel ready is fine with me. Never is fine, too.

Stiles.

P.-S. Me running my mouth is a lot more annoying in person than it is in letters, I assure you. Pray you never meet me in person or it'll be your doom.


	8. Derek

December 4th, 2011

Stiles,

I really don't know what to say. I know it's cliché to say that I get it—the pain, the hole in your chest, the guilt, everything—but I do get it, though every situation is different and unique and I can't quite grasp the depth of your suffering but I can try to listen if you ever want to rant about it, or anything else for that matter. I'm glad you have your dad and Scott on the outside to help you through it when you need it.

It was a little nerve-wracking to not get a letter from you in more than a week but I dealt—really I have no way of knowing what's happening in your life until you talk to me about it, so there's that. But don't worry, I understand that sometimes life gets in the way—and I cannot be mad at you for having a life outside of those letters, you should and I'm glad you do because the thought of you feeling dependent on a piece of paper and an envelope like I am now sickens me—it'd mean something is really wrong in your life or, God forbid, that you were in here. So don't fret, take all the time you need to write to me, but you know, if some days you don't have the time to write a long letter, a few words to let me know that you're okay are more than fine, okay? I hope your tests will come back with big bright red As on them. Let me know.

No, don't worry about me. I've been in this place long enough to know how to lay low and how to take care of myself. Plus, you know how there's not much to do in here? Well, I also spend the time by keeping in shape so no one's gonna be beating me up, I promise. But it's nice, I admit, to know that someone actually worries about my well-being, it's been a long time since that happened.

I'm sure your dad appreciates everything you do for him. From the way you talk about your relationship, he seems like an good person and you guys seem really close, so I'm sure he knows everything you do for him. I'm sure he knows how amazing a person you are. I do.

Your mom was indeed freaking beautiful! And she looks at you like you're her world on this picture—she obviously loved you a lot. You look a lot like her, actually.

Derek.

P.-S. I'm sure meeting you wouldn't be that awful, don't put yourself down like that, even if you're half joking, okay?


	9. Stiles

December 9th, 2011

Derek,

Thank you, I'll definitely take you up on your offer to talk about it if I ever do feel the need to, and the same goes for you, you know? If there’s anything you want to rant about—cafeteria food, cellmate, waking up early, the birds in the sky, anything—I'm here for you, I hope you know.

Wow, if I'd known how much you really depend on my letters—honestly if I'd had half a brain and thought about how it'd make me feel to not get one from you, I'd have written just to say I'm fine—I'd never have let you hanging, I'm sorry. Really. At least, there’s one thing i can appease your mind about and that’s me going to Juvie... My dad is the sheriff so I'd really have to be in major trouble for him to arrest me and let it go to a conviction. And as much as I love finding trouble, I don't _make_ it. Reassured?

Um, my tests were alright. I received back two As, one B+ and one I haven't gotten back yet from the teacher. We’ll see.

I knew you were buff! Do you have tattoos all over? Are you part of a gang that helps when someone wants to mess with you? Do you think I could stick in another stereotype in here? I don't know why (okay, I totally do) but I see you as a lone wolf, prowling the pavement, scowling at everyone. Am I close? And yeah, I do worry about you, so no pissing off someone in there, okay? Oh, I never asked but when are you getting out anyways? Just curious.

And here you go, making me blush again. Seriously, you are great for my ego, a real boost! Me, an amazing person? I think only my dad and Scott would agree with you there. But, yeah, I love to give compliments so I need to learn to get them graciously, so thank you, Derek. I hope you know I think you’re great, too.

I look a lot like her? Thanks. Is that your subtle way of telling me I'm freaking beautiful, too? I'm kidding! You’re so easy.

Until next time,

Stiles.

P.-S. Fine. I’ll stop putting myself down if you’ll stop sometimes dropping sentences that make it seem like the only reason you’re writing is because you have nothing better to do—you are not fooling me. Alright?


	10. Derek

December 15th, 2011

Stiles,

Yeah, I do know I can talk to you about anything. It's kind of amazing how much I already trust you actually. Scares me a little.

Urgh, you want me to rant about the cafeteria food? Well, that’s not gonna be hard. The coffee tastes like what I imagine cat pee to taste like, the meat here is so hard, me and my "buff body" have a hard time cutting through it, and the vegetables are indistinguishable from one another. It’s absolutely disgusting. Waking up early isn’t such a chore since I'm mostly an early riser—I'm guessing you’re not? (I'm smirking at you so hard right now)—and my cell mate is actually a good guy who doesn’t deserve to be in here, he’s okay, no ranting about him since he’s gotten used to life in here and stopped rambling about how he was gonna get a lawyer and get out of here—once you’re in here, innocent or not, there’s no getting out until your release date. That’s just the way it is.

Why am I not surprised that you go looking for trouble? Probably with Scott as your reluctant partner in crime! Poor guy. No, but seriously, be careful, too, alright? Though, it does appease me a little to know that your dad is the sheriff and has to know most of what you get up to!

Congratulations on your tests! Two As and a B+, that’s great. But not surprising, I knew you were smart, kid. I hope you don’t have too much trouble concentrating when you’e studying because of your ADHD. My nephew was a nightmare during his homework.

To answer your questions: I am a little buff. I don't have any tattoos but think of getting one on my back. I am not part of a gang, neither here nor outside of here. And I am indeed a loner (and your mental picture is scarily good and accurate—do you have a spy in here or what?). I am getting out of here on my 18th birthday, in a little more than three months so that’s almost here. I kind of can't believe I'm actually gonna get out of here soon.

Well, then, if only your dad and Scott would agree with me on the subject of your goodness/amazingness, obviously the rest of the world needs to have their brains checked. Plain and simple. And I know you think I'm a good person too, but I'm not so sure you’d keep thinking that if you knew more about my past and why I'm in here.

Yes, it actually was my subtle way of telling you you’re breathtakingly beautiful (especially with that smile) but you had to go and analyze the moment, really, Stiles? Really? (I'm sure you’re blushing right now. You’re so easy, too.)

In case I don’t hear from you before Christmas, have a great time! And Merry Christmas!

Derek.

P.-S. Fine, I'll stop playing it cool (though I think I've stopped for a while now). Happy?


	11. Stiles

December 20th, 2011

Derek,

I'm taking your advice and writing you a quick note to let you know I'm perfectly all right. I'm just swamped. This year, my dad and I are spending Christmas with Scott and his mom, and while she’s super sweet normally, right now during the holidays? She’s a monster. I'm not even kidding. So yeah, I'm gonna be busy until after Christmas and I don't want to just skim through your last letter (that I haven't had the time to open yet), I want to take my time and savor every word and then answer without rushing. 

So, anyways, I'm gonna write you a quick note back after Christmas and before New Year’s Eve, and on January 1st, the first thing that I'm gonna do is reply to your letter so you should get it around the 3rd-4th of January. Also, now, you can stop freaking out and wondering how to ask me if I'll still be writing you after my assignment finishes in mid-January, because I won't stop, okay? I promise.

Until then, you are more than welcomed to write me little notes or long letters, I’ll read everything after New Year’s. 

Merry Christmas and Happy new Year (I'll be thinking of you at the stroke of midnight).

Stiles.


	12. Derek

December 25th, 2011

Merry Christmas, Stiles.

See what you did there? Transferred a little of your holiday cheer to me without even meaning to. Just the thought of you waking up super early (well, super early for you, that is, you slacker) and extra excited on Christmas morning just gives me the Christmas fever. Now, I just wish you had something from me under your tree—well, I guess in a way you do! You still have my letter waiting for you.

I guess, now I have to wait just a few days for another letter/note from you. It's weird how sometimes a couple days pass by so slowly you can't believe it. Also, I was not freaking out. (Okay, maybe I was a little, but with all the others in here saying goodbye in their letters and shit these days, I was getting nervous, you see.) But I'm totally confident now that you won't stop and that means a lot, Stiles, thank you. These letters have come to mean the world to me.

You’ll be thinking of me at the stroke of midnight? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Mr Stiles Stilinski...

Have a great time,

Derek.

P.-S. I've been wondering for the longest time and think now we know each other well enough for me to ask... What kind of name is Stiles anyway? (Don't take it the wrong way, I like Stiles. It’s unique, like you.)


	13. Stiles

December 29th, 2011

Just a quick note to tell you that my Christmas was awesome! And that Scott’s mom's monster _ness_ was worth it, it was great.

Also, I'm not gonna be able to wait for after New Year’s to read you letters because despite my lack of free time? I am dying here. So I'm gonna read them tonight and write you after New Year’s Eve. So, yeah, like I said the last time, you should receive my answer no later than the 4th.

I hope you had a great Christmas—or as great as it can be in there—and here’s to hoping you'll have a great New Year’s, too!

Thinking of you,

Stiles.


	14. Derek

January 6th, 2012

Stiles, you must have gotten drunk on New Year’s Eve and the killer hangover wasn't conductive to concentrating on writing, and after that you must have been getting ready to go back to school, but that’s okay. I can wait a couple more days.

Well, I won't bore you longer. I hope you had a great New Year’s, I wish you all the happiness in the world for the new year.

Take care.

Derek.

P.-S. Did you kiss someone on the stroke of midnight? (Wait, you don't have to answer that, I'm being nosy.)


	15. Derek

January 11th, 2012

Stiles, I'm kind of getting worried here. Will you just send me a quick note to let me know everything’s okay, please?

Is this about the beautiful comment? Or what I said about you flirting? Because, I don't expect anything from you, Stiles. The comment was simply a statement of the truth, and the flirting things was me teasing you. I thought you knew me better than that by now, enough that you could talk to me about anything that makes you uncomfortable.

Guess I was wrong.


	16. Derek

January 16th, 2012

Okay, so I was kind of hoping my last message would make you want to prove me wrong, but it seems I've misjudged you.

Stiles, this is my last time writing you until you write me back (I still hope you will even if I'm a little mad at you).

I realized I owed you the truth about myself before I can expect you to keep baring your soul to me on a weekly basis, so here goes.

You never asked me why I was sent in here or when, which is probably why I feel more inclined to tell you—you just knew you couldn't push me on this. I was sent here when I was fourteen (almost fifteen) years old—God, it’s been three years I've been in here. See, it all started with a girl—she was older, smarter, more beautiful than the girls my own age and she seemed interested in me so I fell hard—I was just a stupid kid who thought himself in love but she just manipulated me. There was seriously something wrong with her but I didn't notice it until too late—not before she lit my house on fire with my entire family in it. My sister Laura, my uncle Peter (who’s in a home because he’s badly burnt and has other severe injuries, not to mention a mental breakdown) and I were the only survivors. When the firemen and the police came and caught her (she had stayed on scene to _watch_ ), she sounded deranged but she did accuse me of being her accomplice. The fact that I was unscathed and that almost the whole town knew we were dating didn't play in my favor.

So, now you know. My family is dead because of me—because I got involved and trusted the wrong person! That’s why I don't talk to my sister, because she blames me, and my uncle is too far gone to think about anything else by his own pain (he lost his wife and two children in the fire).

If you don't want to talk to me after that, I'll understand.

Yours,

Derek.


	17. Sheriff Stilinski

January 25th, 2012

Mr Derek Hale, 

This is Sheriff Stilinski writing you this letter, Stiles’ dad if you prefer. Scott—He’s Stiles’ best friend, though I very much doubt that Stiles didn't mention him to you, those two are practically joined at the hip—brought to my attention that I barely went home in the past three weeks and that when I was there, checking the mail wasn't my priority. He was right, of course but even when I saw the envelopes waiting for Stiles from you, I didn't have the courage to write to you yet, and for that I am truly sorry.

Stiles and Scott were in a car accident on New Year’s Eve—they were hit by a drunk driver. Scott had mostly some cuts and bruises and a sprained wrist, but Stiles took the brunt of it since the driver hit the car on the driver’s side of Stiles’ jeep. He has a broken leg and arm on the left side of his body, and was in a coma for about three weeks. I was worried sick of course, and you probably were too, but I'm ashamed to admit that wasn't my concern at the time. 

Stiles woke up two days ago and one of the first thing he asked me about was you—if you knew what had happened to him, if you knew why he'd stopped writing. My son is clearly very taken with you, and while I'm not sure yet how I feel about this friendship, something or someone that brings that smile to his face right now is all that matters to me.

The doctors assure me that no permanent damage was done and that he should recover fully in a couple of months. Meanwhile, I know he will want to write back to you but I honestly don't know if he’s up to it yet. He’s already read your letters (yesterday) though and is adamant he needs to write back, so what I'm suggesting here is a middle ground. If you want, I will bring Stiles in for a visitation at the Juvenile Detention Center (it won't be a long one since he’s still on a lot of pain killers) and you two can catch up as best as you can, then. I'm waiting for your answer before I bring it up to Stiles, I don't want to get his hopes up if it's something you might not want to do. And before you tell me you are not allowed visits from anyone except a parent or guardian, I pulled sole strings and got us _one_ visit. That's it.

Sheriff Stilinski.


	18. Derek

February 1st, 2012

Mr Stilinski,

I just about had a heart attack when I started reading your letter—I thought you were going to tell me that Stiles was dead and I nearly passed out. The fact that it could have so easily been the case was not lost on me once I got my wits back about me and continued your letter. I accept your apology, though it is unnecessary. I cannot very well be mad at you for putting your entire focuse on Stiles’ well-being—honestly, I probably, _certainly_ would have done the very same thing if I were in your shoes. It kills me to know that Stiles was in the hospital for so long, in a freaking coma, and there was not one thing I could do about it. Not one.

Why doesn't that surprise me? Stiles putting others before himself. He would ask about me instead of worrying about his medical condition. I am glad you can look past my living condition to realize that Stiles and I are truly friends and that the only thing that matters to me is his happiness and good health. I wouldn't want to put a wedge between the two of you if you decided your son had better things to do than to write to a juvenile delinquent. I'm also quite convinced you could get your hands on my file if you really wanted to, being the Sheriff and all, and I'll just have to believe that you trust in your son’s judgement.

I'm beyond relieved to hear that Stiles won't suffer any permanent damage but I can't help but wince thinking about Stiles sitting still long enough for his injuries to heal properly. I trust you will police him thoroughly for his own good.

Nothing would please me more than to be able to see that Stiles is alright with my own two eyes, so if you’re still up to bringing him to the Juvenile Detention Center and that Stiles is up to it too, obviously, I'll be delighted to see you both. There’s really no need to get his hopes up, I'm completely on board.

Amicably,

Derek Hale.


	19. Stiles

February 5th, 2012

Derek,

I still cannot believe that I actually got to see you yesterday. I still can't quite grasp the fact that I got to stare at you—and God, you could have warned me about your eyes, man. I mean, seriously, eyes like that should be illegal. And your smile? Fuck, I don't even know what to say about it except that I get why you’re of a scowling nature, it's to ward yourself off from the throng of people who’d be worshipping you if you smiled all the time!—I got to finally hear your voice (and I can't tell you how awesome it will be to reread your letters with your voice in my head reading them to me), and I got to hug you! It was brief but I actually touched you and I can't even describe to you how it felt. It made me speechless, is what it did. Me, Stiles Stilinski, without words? Unheard of! The world must be ending!

Anyways, I can't very well wax poetic about you and your eyes and your smile (and your cheekbones, man) all day since I'm planning on replying to all the letters I would have replied to had I not been hit by a car and in a coma for a few weeks.

First, your letter from December 15th, 2011...

You should not be scared to trust me, Derek. I know it must have been scary as hell when you stopped receiving letters and notes from me (I know I would have been a mess had I been in your place) but I said it before and I'll say it again: you can trust me. Let go and trust me like I trust you. You won't regret it.

And, thank you for your rants about the food there, it really made me laugh—like it was laugh out loud funny and since I was reading your letter during class, I even got a detention for it. I know what you’re going to say... No reading your letters at school if it puts me in trouble. I won't do it again, trust me, I had been sufficiently afraid that the teacher (my chemistry teacher, the non-human one who hates my guts) would make me read the letter aloud in front of the class to attempt something like that ever again. Urgh, I knew you would be an early riser... One of those people who even gets up at 8 am on the weekends. (A shudder actually just went up my spine just thinking about it). You can smirk all you want, I'm not getting up before 10 am (or even better 11 am) on the days I don't have to. It’s too bad how blasé and jaded you sounded about life in Juvie and getting out but I think you must have tried everything you could before you came to the conclusion that there was no getting out with an appeal or whatever you call it. That's really too bad for you and for your cell mate.

How did you know? Yeah, Scott is totally my reluctant partner in crime! He’s the worst sidekick ever because his only superpower is getting asthma attacks when we’re about to get caught. So you should say ’poor Stiles’ for getting stuck with such an incompetent sidekick.

Thanks for the congratulations on the tests. School is gonna be kicking my ass on Monday since I missed a whole month and I have to catch up on everything. It's gonna be a nightmare. And no, I don't have too much trouble concentrating when I study, thank you for asking, Adderall works wonders on me (well, as best as it can anyways, but trust me, I am way worse without it).

To answer your answers: you are more than just ’a little buff’, you’re built like a Greek God and I haven't even seen you without your shirt on yet! I am very partial to the back tattoo (between the shoulder blades, yes/yes?) and am reassured you never got involved with a gang ’cause getting out of one is a bitch. I don't have a spy in there telling me about your scowls, they just transpire even on paper, that’s how scowl-ish they are. Also, do I need to pry your birth date out of you or something? When is it exactly? There is no way I'm not picking you up on your release date, that’ for sure, so I need an exact date! 

Well, now I do know about your past and why you’re there and I just think you’re that much more amazing. You shouldn't carry around that much guilt, Derek, you don't deserve that. Your family died because of a deranged arsonist, not because of you. Chances are if you hadn't dated her, she would have done it anyways but with you inside as well, so I'm glad you did date her so that now you’re alive and well and I got to meet you. I know that is completely selfish but it's how I feel.

I indeed was and am now again totally blushing at your compliment about my handsomeness (beauty sounds a little to Disneyesque for me).

Just in case you were wondering, I had a good Christmas but it would have been better if you’d been there with me.

Now, your letter from December 25th, 2011...

I did indeed have your letter waiting for me under the tree—it meant more to me than any pricey gift, you know.

It’s actually kind of cute that you were freaking out and actually thought I was going to stop writing you, you doofus. I've had a crush on you since about your fourth letter or so, so I find it hilarious that you thought I would stop our on-paper friendship. These letters mean everything to me, too.

I was totally flirting with you, though I've never been good at it, unfortunately. I did think about you at the stroke of midnight and you have no idea how jealous I was that Scott got to kiss his girlfriend, Allison, and that I couldn’t even see you. I did not kiss anyone, I wanted to kiss you. Next New Year’s, you better be there to kiss me at the stroke of midnight, okay?

We have indeed corresponded long enough for you to ask me about my name... Stiles is actually a nickname I gave myself when I was little because I hated with a passion my name (which I'll only tell you in person, I can't have it in a letter and leave a proof of it like that on paper).

The rest of your notes just about break my heart. I can't help but feel a little pissed at my dad and Scott for not informing you sooner, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. Just know that if I'd been in any condition to, I would have answered each and every one of your letters and notes. Also? I don’t know how to make you understand that for you to trust me enough to share the details of your life with me, it means the world to me.

Yours, 

Stiles.


	20. Derek

February 9th, 2012

Stiles,

Stop it with the compliments—my eyes are certainly not unique and my smile is okay—or I'm gonna have to scowl extra hard to counteract the slight blush creeping up my neck and ears. You’re not the only one who’s still a little unbelieving. I still can't believe that your dad managed to get me a visitation from someone other than a family member, that's kind of amazing. And seeing you was...surreal. I'm sure you think it was even more so for you because you didn't know what I looked like, but let me tell you, the pictures you gave me were awesome but they didn't quite do you justice. The hug was phenomenal, I agree. A few more weeks and I'll get to hug you again and longer this time _and_ without an audience.

Please, do not talk about your accident in passing like it was nothing, or like it was your fault you didn't reply to me. YOU FUCKING COULDN’T. Honestly, if anything, you should be mad at me for doubting you after a while instead of knowing there had to be a good reason for you not to write.

I'm begin to get that I can't shake you off (not that I'd even want to) and that I actually do trust you more than I've trusted anyone in a long time. I'm a little less scared to let go every day, thanks to you.

I'm glad I could make you laugh (even if you shouldn't be reading my letters or replying during class! We really don't need to give your dad one more reason to disapprove of me).

Poor Scott, if he knew what you were writing about him, the poor guy. Incompetent is a little harsh, don't you think?

I hope school will be okay and that the teachers will go easy on you at first (especially your chemistry teacher). Hopefully, you have someone’s notes you can borrow (probably not Scott’s since I can just imagine him being as much of a slacker than you!) so you can start getting back on track with your homework and tests.

I don't know about the Greek God comment (don't say stuff like that! I have to face the staff triaging this, you know) but yes, between the shoulder blades is a good place, it's what I was thinking about.

My birthday is on March 17th. (There, you happy? And I know you Stiles... Don't throw a party for me, okay? I'm being serious here.) I can't believe that just a few short months ago, I was all alone and now I have someone volunteering to pick me up when I leave this place. The turns life can take.

It doesn't sound selfish. It sounds like something someone who cares about me would say. I can't tell you I'm gonna magically stop blaming myself but I will try, okay?

Woah, fourth letter? Apparently, I've still got game, is what you’re telling me. That’s good to know. And, just so you know, I've been crushing on you for a long time now, too. By the way, is this new for you or did you already know you were gay/bisexual? I'm wondering if I should expect a big gay freak out at some point. (There won't be one from me, I've known I was bisexual since I was about 16 years old, though I didn't share my revelation with the people in here. Just you.)

I cannot wait to hear what your legal first name actually is. The suspense is killing me.

I'm gonna try and call you tomorrow night (you said calling collect wasn't a problem so I'm gonna rake your word on it), hopefully you’ll be pleasantly surprised.

Yours,

Derek.

P.-S. I've imagined kissing you so many times since I saw you and I think I won't be able to wait for next year at New Year’s to kiss you, Stiles. (I'm kidding, I know what you meant and I want that, too.)


	21. Stiles

February 14th, 2012

Derek,

Happy Valentine’s Day!

I don't know if you realize this but you are the first person I've ever written a Valentine’s letter/card to in my entire life—that’s how special you should feel right now. (Well, it came close one time but the girl kissed another boy in front of me just as I was thinking about what to write her on a card. Just my luck... Or maybe yours! Who knows, if I'd written that card, maybe me and that girl in fourth grade would be high school sweethearts right now and I'd be so busy making out with her that I wouldn't have had the time to write you as much... Am I taking this too far? Yep, this is why I'm still a virgin. Shit, did I just write that. Scratch that. I have experience. Tons and TONS OF EXPERIENCE.) Where was I? Um, my super awesome Valentine’s letter is turning out a little differently than I'd anticipated but hey, extra credit for originality?

THANK YOU SO MUCH for calling me again last night, it was awesome and you were awkward and cute. Derek, I didn't think you’d have it in you to be this romantic. (I'm smirking right now but it's totally because the hottest guy I know asked me to be his Valentine.)

Yeah, my dad is extremely awesome and I'm not even saying it because I'm biased—he is seriously and objectively awesome. I couldn't have a better dad, that’s for sure. And him pulling those strings meant the world to me because I know how much he hates playing into his connections so for him to do that meant a lot.

Mad at you? We already talked about this on the phone but I'll tell you again... You couldn't have known. And if the situation had been reversed, if I'd been the one wrongfully incarcerated in a juvenile facility and my only contact with the outside world (apart from the TV—but she’s not much) suddenly stopped writing without an explanation. Yeah, I'd be worried but I'd be pissed too. I'd feel betrayed. You have no idea how much it means to me that even in that state, you managed to write about your past. I'll say it again: you’re absolutely amazing. And the fact that you trust me blows my mind every single day. (And no, there will be no shaking off of the Stilinski, okay? I'm here to stay.)

Nah, if you met Scott, you’d think I was being nice calling him incompetent. But I love the guy, he’s also the most loyal guy I know. And an all-around nice guy. You’d like him once you got over his annoying qualities (like trying to put off my brilliant plans and trying to reason with me). And yeah, he’s a total slacker. I don't know how many detentions the both of us have had just for talking in class. (Yes, I am doing my best to catch up on my homework and will be doing just that as soon as I finish this letter, you tyrant!)

You know you love it when I call you a Greek God. Wooh, next time I have to do it to your face and see how pretty you can blush! (Evil Stiles is back.)

Yeah, yeah, no party. And no, that’ not a code for a surprise party. Or is it? Nah, I wouldn't tell you. Or would I? Trust me, if I want to throw you a party, nothing is gonna stop me, not even you scowling at me (did I tell you you’re even cute when you scowl?). But seriously though, I'm so glad you have someone in your life now you can count on (I'm even more glad that someone is me). Good things must happen to good people eventually, right? That’s why whether there is or there isn't a surprise party, there will be kissing involved. Lots and lots of kissing.

No, you won't have to deal with a big gay freak out or a big coming out or an homophobic father—I'm already out as a gay guy to my dad and friends, so no problems there. Do you have at least one friend in there who knows you a little? What about your roommate? Oh, by the way, since your roommate seems nice and shit out of luck, I thought he could do with some cheering letters so I'm gonna have my trusted sidekick write him and hopefully they’ll hit it off and become friends.

Your Valentine,

Stiles.


	22. Derek

February 18th, 2012

Stiles,

Thank you for sending in a bright pink envelope with hearts on it—that was about as subtle as I expected you to be. Good thing most of the guys who saw it thought it was a prank played on me. And I do appreciate being the first and only recipient of a Stiles Stilinski’s love note, though I don't know if that type of note is supposed to make the recipient feel jealous of an unnamed fourth grader.

I thought the fact that we’ve been serenading each other over letters for the past few months already automatically labelled us romantics.

I don't doubt for a second that your dad is objectively awesome. You’d have to be pretty damn awesome to raise a guy as great as you.

Evil Stiles can try his best shot, but I don't think he’s wicked and evil enough to actually make me noticeably blush in front of an audience, but you can waste your time if you want.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see on the party front. In any case, I'll try not to scowl the whole night and frighten your potential guests away. But no party would be better—no party would mean more time for kissing, right? I’ll let you decide which is best.

My roommate—Isaac—is what I could call a friend, I guess. We have the same cell, we have breakfast, lunch and dinner together at the same table, we talk a little (about you mostly, these past months)... Yeah, we’re friends. (Though we haven’t laid it out in the open with a big talk about how we’re the bestest friend and all that jazz I'm sure you and Scott had going on.) He knows about you and me and is completely okay with it, so that’s nice to be able to be myself with him. (Oh, and thank you for Isaac—his name is Isaac Lahey. Scott has done this before with another inmate so now that he has the right name, he should have no problem figuring it out. Isaac is like an overexcited puppy, I swear. Regular contact really does wonders to us guys.)

I don't have much else to talk about since you know there is almost never anything interesting happening in here expect for fights breaking out and since me and the guys I hang out with try to avoid conflict, we’re never in the middle of it.

Talk to you soon,  
I'll miss you until then,

Derek.

P.-S. Don't think I didn't catch the virgin comment, Stiles. It’s okay, we’re supposed to be past the uncomfortable phase, alright? You can tell me anything. And there, I'm technically a virgin too since me and Kate only ever did some light hand stuff. And I was definitely not looking for anyone in here, so there you go. Feeling better? It's supposed to be even more embarrassing for me since I'm older (though I don't really give a crap).


	23. Stiles

February 22th, 2012

Derek,

You’re very welcome for the envelope. I thought it was a nice touch and figured people who saw would think you finally found yourself a nice girlfriend somewhere—because no self-respecting guy would send this seriously—and it would help your reputation. Clearly, it has not as people thought it was a joke, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

Oh, you bet your ass evil Stiles will commit to his mission. (Also, evil Stiles is secretly a dork who likes to talk about himself in the third person.)

You’re not playing fair... Because when you put it that way: party or more kissing, it’s really hard to root for the surprise birthday party. Damn it, Derek!

Hey, I'll have you know that Scott and I did not have a big bro out where we confessed our friendly feelings and declared each other best friends! (We merely had a ceremony where we became blood brothers, nothing too fancy.) But anyway, I'm glad you have someone inside who’s there for you. And now, I'm glad if I can repay Isaac in a way by letting him borrow my _bestest friend_. 

Well, I'm glad your life is boring. Especially if that means no fighting involved! And don't worry, my life is pretty freaking boring too (expect for you, obviously), so it's not like I can judge.

New to the romantic lifestyle,

Stiles.

P.-S. Fine. _Now_ that you know about my v-card, we’re past the uncomfortable phase. I admit it did make me feel better how unashamed you sounded about being a virgin too, it really did wonders for my ego, and— Okay, we’re over the awkward phase so I'll just say it. It’s kind of hot to think that I'll be the first person you’re ever going to be with. Way hot.


	24. Derek

February 25th, 2012

Stiles, 

I don't need people to think I have a nice girlfriend, after all, I have better—I have a spastic boyfriend with no brain-to-mouth filter who’s loyal and caring and funny and freaking smart... I don't need a non-existent beard, trust me. Anyways, I'm getting out in less than a month now. I could care less what the other inmates think of me. But yeah, with you, the thought always counts.

Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious here about the party. It's not my fault you hadn't figured it out sooner, baby. Aw, don't worry, I'll make it up to you, okay? Also, no presents, Stiles! I'm serious. (Seeing you will be present enough.)

God, I really hope you’re joking about the blood pact with Scott... That shit’s unsanitary and dangerous. Wait, just, I'm not even sure if I really want to know. Don't tell me.

I'm sorry my letters aren't as long as they used to be but, first, most of what happens I tell you on the phone now and, second, there are a lot of things I want to say, that I can't, not in those letters.

Can't wait to be out of here and in front of you,

Derek.

P.-S. I'm glad you find my lack of experience hot, because I happen to find you hotter than you can imagine. The things I'm going to do to you... Argh, freaking juvie staff reading this, the perverts. I can't even tell you anything I plan on doing with you.

P.-P.-S. There is totally something you’re not telling me, isn't there? I just know you’re still embarrassed about something and cut your letter short because you’d have blurted it out eventually. Am I right?


	25. Stiles

March 1st, 2012

Dear Greek God, 

When will you ever learn to stop being so freaking perfect? You’ll start to give me an inferiority complex, seriously. Here I was with my stupid pink hearted envelope and there you go with the mushy stuff about me. And I'll have you know I picked up the ’boyfriend’ part of your speech, mister.

All I'll say about a potential blood pact is that I've had blood tests since then and I'm perfectly healthy, thank you very much.

I know what you mean about the letters. They are awesome and I love them but it’s hard to survive on them solely now that we’ve seen and talked to each other. I know, also, how frustrating it is to know that we don't really have any privacy right now and that we can't talk openly with each other about what we really want to say.

Fine, you caught me. There is indeed something but I think I might die of embarrassment if I have to write it down and know it’ll be on paper for the rest of eternity. But, I don't think I can tell you on the phone either so I'll just suck it up and say it. Just blurt it out... My father walked in on me having some _private time_ the other day after you called and I think it must have been the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me (and that's saying something, knowing me). I'm just so scarred by the whole event I might not even ever be able to get it up! I'm ruined! Ruined, I say!

Your traumatized boyfriend,

Stiles.

P.-S. We’re at the pet names’ phase already? Alright, I'll have to find something for you. Um, sweetheart. Nah. Honey. Ew, no. Sweet cheeks? Meh. I just might start simply calling you G2—suits you.

P.-P.-S. G2 stands for Greek God, obviously. Aren't you following? (I'm shaking my head at you right now!)


	26. Derek

March 5th, 2012

Dear Idiot, 

I swear to God, if you start calling me G2 or Greek God, I will ki— I will do very unpleasant things to you. Like not kiss you, Stiles. I swear, it will be hell for me but I'll do it. So, I'll give you one last chance to come up with something better or it will be nothing at all on the pet names’ front.

The aforementioned threat is the living proof that I am everything but perfect, so cool it on the complex, you certainly have no reason to feel like that. And I'll have you know I wasn't trying to pass the ’boyfriend’ part without you noticing.

Yeah, it is frustrating but just think that in less than two weeks, I'll be out of here and we’ll have all the privacy we want. At least, as much as a seventeen year old son of a sheriff dating an ex-con can expect to have, I guess.

I saw my social worker today again and everything is set. I'll be continuing my classes in order to get my GED at the end of the school year, and in the meantime, it’s been arranged that I'll be working at the local supermarket (it’s not exciting to say the least but it’ll pay the bills) to be able to pay for the apartment they helped me found. Yeah, my social worker is kind of awesome, so much better at things than my PO.

You are not ruined, Stiles. Though, I have to admit, sorry, that It is kind of hilarious. (And a little hot because you apparently felt the need to touch yourself right after talking to me on the phone.) Don't worry, you’ll both get over it, and trust me, your dad is probably as much—if not more—scarred by the event than you are. Trust me when I say that I understand the problem you’ve had, living in close quarters with dozens of other guys will do that to someone. In any case, if anything is ’broken’, don't fret, I'll help you fix it.

Your Derek.

P.-S. How are your arm and leg doing? I know you keep reassuring me you're alright when we talk on the phone, but really, how are you?


	27. Stiles

March 9th, 2012

Dear Grumpypants, 

I'm not going to start throwing bets around but I'm pretty sure you would crack first under the no-kissing beg front. After all, I've mastered this rule for most of my life, even my teenage years and I assure you I could out-run you in that race. But if you insist, I can come up with something better for you, but not today. If it's my second and only chance I want to have more time to figure out the perfect name. I might even scour your letters for some inspiration. It's not like it's gonna be a chore since I love to re-read your letters from time to time. Ah, remember the time when we had to imply anything that might show we liked each other? As much fun as that was, I clearly prefer the direct approach. I like being able to say that I like you. I'll like it even more when I'll say it to your face.

Oh, the boyfriend comment was intentional, huh? See, I told you you were a romantic, committing yourself to me like that. Honestly, no one’s ever had the privilege of calling me their boyfriend but I'm sure it's not going to be a walk in the park, hopefully you know what you’re in for.

Ahhh, I completely forgot about my dad for a moment. I should probably tell him about you... Or maybe wait until after he’s had time to get to know you a little. That’d be better. And, we will have some privacy—there’s always your apartment.

I'm so glad your social worker is awesome and doing great work. I'm a little worried about your probation officer... I hope he’s/she’s not a slacker who doesn't care about the teenagers he’s/she’s supposed to be helping out in the real world again.

Okay, so good news is I'm definitely not broken. Bad news is I'm so ruined by you—in the good sense of the word—that I pop a boner just smelling you on the sheet of paper. That’s a little unnerving.

Only a little more than a week left,  
Can't wait,

Stiles.

P.-S. I'm fine, I swear. My leg cast should stay on for another two weeks or so, but my arm's getting taken off the day before you get released (when the doctor told me I could take it off soon, I begged for that date and he said it was okay, so don't worry), which means I'm going to get to hug you without it being an awkward one-armed hug this time.


	28. Derek

March 14th, 2012

Stiles,

This is probably the last letter I'll ever write to you while I'm in here. You don't know how good it feels to say that.

Yes, we will have the studio apartment for some privacy but I really don't think we should sneak off there when your dad doesn't even know about us. Just a thought.

My PO does seem like a total slacker but as long as I don't associate with other criminals, don't leave the country, keep my job and go to counseling every week, he's got no reason to write me up for anything.

This letter is not going to be long for the simple fact that I'm an excited mess right now and I can barely hold on to my pen to write this. I just can't believe I'm going to be out after three long years, and I'm not going to be out there by myself. I'm gonna have you. That’s kind of mind-blowing, actually.

I just wanted to say thank you. Than you for choosing to get extra credit by writing me, thank you for going above and beyond the assignment, thank you for becoming my friend and so much more, thank you for being you, Stiles. You have no idea the difference you’ve made in my life.

Totally staring at your picture as I'm writing this,

Derek.

P.-S. I know what I'm in for, Stiles, and I want it all.


	29. Out

“Can’t you just wait in the car?” Stiles begged his father as he parked his police cruiser in the parking lot of the Juvenile Detention Center. “And really, dad? Really? You couldn’t have come here a civilian?”

“I have my shift starting right after,” Sheriff Stilinski defended. “And fine, I will stay in the car, but I'm going to talk to him eventually, Stiles, you know,” he added, slightly amused by his son’s reluctance that his dad’s and his new friend’s paths cross.

“The later the better,” Stiles muttered under his breath.

His dad looked at his watch and said helpfully, “You’re going to be late if you keep hyperventilating in the car.”

“I'm going, I'm going,” Stiles told him, a little frantic. He opened the front passenger door and first got out his crutches. When Stiles was somewhat balanced on his right foot and the crutches, he started his way toward the large entrance building, made sure he was out of sight of his dad’s cruiser, but didn’t come inside. He’d wait for Derek there, hopefully he didn’t have too much personal stuff with him because Stiles was going to be of no help in the holding things department.

Stiles was a little nervous but it was mostly good nervousness. He was sure by now that he was head over heels for Derek, and he strongly suspected Derek felt the same if his letters and the numerous phone calls were any indication.

Stiles held his breath when he heard a loud noise signaling a secured door was being opened and then, there he was. Derek, standing there, in the flesh at last.

Stiles stared in awe, and as much as he wanted to be in Derek’s arms right this second, he couldn't very well run to his goal.

Derek, on the other hand, could.

They were in each other’s arms in a matter of seconds, Derek breathing hard against his neck from the exertion.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles beamed as he looked into those multicolored eyes. “Happy birthday,” he breathed before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, but Derek stopped him, looking frantically around.

Stiles frowned and Derek explained himself with two words, “Your dad.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. So that was what it was. “He can't see us from here,” Stiles said, grinning like a fool. He let go of his crutches and leaned against Derek’s chest as he grabbed his boyfriend’s face in his hands, pulling him in. “Now, shut up and kiss me, birthday boy.”

Derek chuckled and did as he was told.

It was hot and sweet and passionate but unfortunately, it was brief.

Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s. “We need to get to my dad before he comes looking for us,” he regretted.

“Lead the way,” Derek said and pulled back, steadying Stiles as he did so, helping him with his crutches before grabbing his bag and slinging it across his shoulder. 

They arrived at the cruiser in few minutes, delayed by Stiles’ slow pace, and Stiles opened the trunk for Derek to put in his things. Derek did and then helped Stiles into his seat before opening the back door of the cruiser, feeling awkward being in this position again.

Derek gulped as the sheriff turned around and stare him down for a few seconds before saying, “Sorry about that,” he said motioning to the police car. “I have a shift right after,” he explained.

“No problem,” Derek lied as best he could.

“I'm Sheriff Stilinski, by the way,” Stiles’ father said, “we haven't officially met yet.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Derek greeted sincerely.

“Well, dad, if you don't want to be late, you should drop us off at home and then be off to work,” Stiles suggested, eager to deflate the tension in the car.

Stiles’ father turned back around and turned the ignition on. “Let’s go, then.”

\---—

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief once his father had dropped them off and left for his shift.

“So, that was unpleasant,” he stated the obvious.

“Cut us some slack, Stiles,” Derek demanded, pulling Stiles in for a kiss. “ _I_ ’me intimidated by your father, and _he_ is wary of me. Give us some time.”

“Fine, if you ask so nicely,” Stiles practically purred.

“Oh, I can be very,” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ neck, “very,” another one, “very nice when I want to be.”

“And you did promise lots of kissing if I didn't throw you a surprise party, and see, no party,” Stiles said gesturing to the empty living room. “And no gift.”

“You did deliver on that front,” Derek acknowledged. “So, I suppose you do deserve this.” He kissed Stiles everywhere his mouth could land on bare skin, his thumbs lightly tracing the moles on Stiles’ cheeks.

“So, now what?” Stiles asked breathlessly, as Derek kissed the side of his mouth.

“Now, we get to be together.”

And that was more than okay with Stiles.


End file.
